Operation: R.O.B.O.T.S. transcript
Now Loading Kids Next Door Mission Operation: R.O.B.O.T.S. Rampage ' '''On ' 'Bots ' 'Over ' 'Time ' '''Squad Writing Operatives: Tom Warburton and Andy Rheingold Storyboards by Matt Peters and Abigail Nesbitt Scene 1: Gallagher Elementary School/Miss Thompson's classroom Miss Thompson: "Now today, students, we're gonna discuss Napoleon Bonaparte and his search for-" Numbuhs 2 and 325,326: Indistinctivly Numbuh 2: "No way, you gotta come down to my technology lab and see for yourself." Numbuh 325,326: "Don't listen to him, Numbuh 5, stick with me and we'll hang around at Pizza Cabin right after school." Miss Thompson: "Hoagie, Albert, get back to your seats." Numbuhs 2 and 325,326: "Huh, what?" Numbuh 5: "What the-" Miss Thompson: "Now to return to Napoleon Bonaparte-" Miss Thompson begins writing the entire thing, but it happens again. Miss Thompson: "That does it!" Numbuhs 2 and 325,326: "Huh, what?" Numbuh 5: In Shock Miss Thompson: "You came here for an education, not for making eye contact with members of the opposite gender." Numbuh 2: "Oh just relax, Miss Thompson, you're only a young kid once." Miss Thompson: "Not 1 single chance, young man, now you and Albert take those 2 back seats over there and quit pestering poor Abby." Numbuhs 2 and 325,326 sit right over in the 2 back seats and desks. Numbuh 5: "Actually, I really enjoyed their attention, Miss Thompson." Miss Thompson: "Young kids these days, how many more months 'til summer vacation?" The Delightful Mansion from Down the Lane DCFDTL: "Thanks for your brilliant plan, Father, these robot replicas are just the most perfect target for those pathetic Kids Next Door Operatives." Father: "My pleasure, Delightful Children, these will be the keys to the ultimate battle." Robot Replica Numbuh 1: "Let's....move....on....out." Robot Replica Numbuh 3: "We.....are.....right....behind....you." Father: "Finally, it's now TIME to give them what THEY got." The robot replicas of Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 86, 238,239, Miss Thompson and Principal Jones head on out to imprison the real versions of themselves (except Numbuh 325,326). Back in the Gallagher Elementary School hallways Numbuh 325,326: "I wonder what could be going on around here, I'd better look into this." Numbuh 325,326 walks around the hallways, but is spotted by Robot Replica Principal Jones. Robot Replica Principal Jones: "Let's.....not....loiter....around....in....the....hall...ways." Numbuh 325,326: "It can't be, it can't be happening, no, no, no, NOOOOOOOO!" Numbuh 325,326 runs off in fear and goes right into Miss Thompson's classroom. Numbuh 325,326: "Miss Thompson, Principal Jones has just become robotic!" Robot Replica Miss Thompson: "That....will.....be....none.....of......your....business." Numbuh 325,326: "Oh no, not you too, Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 86 and 238,239, do something about it!" Robot Replica Numbuh 86: "Intruder alert, intruder alert!" Robot Replica Numbuh 1: "Step away, step away!" Robot Replica Numbuh 2: "Take him down, take him down!" Robot Replica Numbuh 3: "Time to take him out!" Robot Replica Numbuh 4: "Let's knock him down!" Robot Replica Number 5: "Lights out, intruder!" Robot Replica Numbuh 238,239: "Back away, back away!" Numbuh 325,326: "I gotta get outta here, I bet the real replicas are trapped inside a giant cage." Category:Transcripts Category:Season 7 episode scripts